The Castle Project Information
by Dividing MDH
Summary: Unessential information for fans of the Castle animation series, but an introduction to the castel universe containing all of the relevant information. The Castle Project story can be viewed via the link below. /s/8645714/1/The-Castle-Project Cover art by the only horse.


A short introductory to the castle universe and lore. If you haven't seen the animation series, watch it by searching up deletion quality on Google, select the first link, go to the animation section and watch each part. Trust me they're incredible (except the oldest ones, sheesh). Right here's a bit of a history lesson, but the story I'm writing will just be a continuation of this.

Eons ago in a different dimension, two humanoid factions are at ferocious war, these species were called the ancients and they were fighting each other for various reasons, but the two main reasons are greed and possibly racism. Slowly both sides noticed a psychic force springing up in their forces, not much is known of their power. Out of stupidity, some factions stretched their psychic ability to the very limit, and called upon 'the evils' a race of brainless zombies and supernatural monsters.

The evils spread across the ancient's home world and even to other dimensions. Realising that the evils would wipe out the ancients, both factions formed an uneasy alliance to fight their demonic foe. An untold, but devastating amount, of the ancients were brutally killed. A massacre of the ancients was inevitable, therefore the most powerful of the psychics, 'The Wise One,' decided that the power had to be kept safe from the evils.

So he built three stone castles, leaving two books in two of the fortresses (the book's purpose is not yet known), leaving the third castle, and most important castle, to hold the power. In the third castle The Wise One was brutally slain by the evils, but not before he cursed the evils to forever protect the three castles. For centuries the objects laid in silence, their undead protectors stood like sentinels surrounding the objects.

* * *

Here follows a list of the main characters appearing in the series. Of course I can't reveal all of the characters, either for spoilers, or not enough information is able to describe the character.

_**Elite Team**_

Etrius: A ruthless psychopath was until recently a leader of an elite team specialising where other soldiers failed. Etrius was dishonourably discharged for destroying an infamous terrorist organisation, but at the cost of thousands of innocents. That took place on Vozrozhdeniya Island (Rebirth Island), in the former Soviet Union microbiological testing facility. The shock of what Etrius had done and his discharge left him an old, drug addicted, scruffy, lazy has convinced himself that he was not responsible for his actions and should not have been discharged. Etrius is in his early forties and a cursory glance would indicate that one more fight would finish him off, but he is surprisingly fit and healthy. In addition to being cold and ruthless, he has a notoriously bad temper and is remarkably impatient.

* * *

Boomer: In short, a devolved version of Etrius, they are both brutal and unpitying but Boomer enjoys combat, rather than share Etrius passive view. Boomer is the demolitions expert of Etrius' elite team. Boomer has been with Etrius for years and has never had to disobey with Etrius' orders so long as it ends up with him doing an irreparable amount of carnage.  
Prior to Etrius' discharge, Boomer had been considering joining the Castle Project.

* * *

Beecher: Beecher specialises in long range combat, usually used as a support or flanking role, but Beecher has been known to take point and wreak havoc just as badly as anyone one else in the elite squad. Beecher is the more human element in the team, this is either because Etrius' and Boomers' personality hasn't rubbed off on him or because he is very determined to be himself. Prior to Etrius' discharge, Beecher was worrying about Etrius' sanity and had apprehensively accepted toward the Castle Project.

* * *

Lloyd: A melee and blade adept, Lloyd is exceptionally skilled in karate and boxing. Lloyd is quiet and seems to blend into the shadows when there is a meeting or even a group of people talking. Lloyd's history is elusive and classified, even more than everyone else in the elite squad. Lloyd has managed to escape seemingly impossible situations, a good example would be when he just made an entire militia group disappear, he never falters under pressure and is focused on the task at hand. Prior to Etrius' discharge, Lloyd was planning on taking black ops contracts before being black mailed into participating in the Castle Project.

_**Heads of Castle Project**_

The General: A wise and persuasive old man who is in charge of the Castle Project. The General has adopted the elite team as his primary combatants a number of times for the past fifteen years. He is greatly mistrusted by the elite squad, most notably by Etrius. It appears that The General has no superior and no motivations apart from the advancement and the survival of the deteriorating human race.  
Prior to Etrius' discharge, The General had commissioned the first manned recon into one of the castles.

* * *

Dr. Romanov: The scientific lead in the Castle Project, Dr. Romanov is impressively smart, he studied at Cambridge, can decipher languages and has an ability to make connections where other people only see a random series of events. Romanov was recommended to work on the Castle Project by The General himself, Romanov has worked with The General on several occasions, and on all of the times he had been essential to the success of the objective.  
Prior to Etrius' discharge, Romanov had introduced himself to the members of the elite team who had already agreed to take part of the Castle Project, and started doing research on one of the castles.

**Note - Okay, now you should be ready to start reading The Castle Project **


End file.
